Lone Wolf
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Yoshiki's a lone wolf. A wolf with the ability to change into a human and back at will. Moving in to Kisaragi Academy, he must keep wolf ability a secret. After Satoshi welcomes him into his friendship group, Yoshiki learns that being alone, isn't always the best thing. Join him as he starts school. Before Heavenly Host. Hints of Satoshi x Yoshiki x Ayumi. T for possible blood/gore
1. Chapter 1

FireCacodemon: Welcome to Lone Wolf, a new Corpse Party fan-fiction.

Yoshiki: We hope you enjoy the first chapter.

FireCacodemon: We'll let you get on with it.

* * *

Lone Wolf

Chapter 1

It's possible for a wolf to become human; a werewolf does it all the time. It's rare to get a normal wolf to become human. There are some out there, living independent lives from other wolves, in their human form to stay protected. It's hard ignoring the senses that come with being a wolf in human form; strong sense of smell, keen hearing, keen eye sight, and strategic thinking...all just traits of a person being a wolf. It doesn't help from the fact that we're always alone. Getting into schools is a real challenge for us; getting along with people is a real challenge. I managed to get into school, not really thinking much of it. It's going to be hard acting like a normal human...but that's not going to stop me. I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma, the lone wolf of Kisaragi Academy.

I walked down the corridors of my new school, trying to find where my locker is. Number 13 my lucky number and unlucky to most people. Friday the thirteenth the luckiest day for me. I watched as students passed me while I walked caught up in their own conversations which I could hear. I live alone so I don't often get this problem...here...it's a different story. So many students, just like...no, not like me. Normal people don't have heightened senses. Normal people can't smell certain emotions like I can. I sighed before I looked over my shoulder and found my locker. I walked over to it and started to unlock it.

"Naomi, come on."I heard someone say. I looked out from my locker at two young girls walking down the corridor. The girl on the left was the average height with a below average build, short brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. The typical girls' uniform which consisted of a tan-coloured sailor outfit with a blue collar, a yellow bow tied the collar to her, blue cuffs, and a pleated skirt, she has black socks which were slightly shorter than knee-height and shoes to go with them.

Next to her, another young female student in similar gear to the first girl but was a shorter height and below average build wit amber eyes, long brown hair which has been styled into two curls on both sides of her head, just beneath her ears. A small cat like smile seemed forged onto her face.

I watched as they walked past me. I'm glad they ignored me, most people should do. I'm a wolf, something that shouldn't be here. I knew I was out of place, but it'll be better if I just get use to being human. I still let my wolf side out...most nights unless I'm really tired. I kept watch on the two girls I sighed before I get myself ready for the start of the day. This...will kind of be my first step to being an average human. Only problem is that this is a new school to me so I'm going to get lost.

"Calm down Seiko. Class doesn't start yet." I heard one of the girls say to the other. So, their first names are Seiko and Naomi, surnames not sure. They seem to be best friends...they feel like they are best friends. It would also make sense if they are best friends as well by the way they were treating each other. I shut my locker before I pulled out the map I was given. This school was massive. I pulled out a pen and marked where my locker was on the map, it was important that I marked (in some form) what belongs to me for the time being. After the mark, I went to pull out my timetable to find my classroom.

I found my classroom. There were people already in the classroom in their seats. I saw Naomi and Seiko again, chatting away like nobody's business. A small smile appeared on my face before I slowly shifted into the room.

"I haven't seen you around?" I looked over my shoulder to see another student. He had average height with a lit build. Short brown hair matched his brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with a blue shirt on under the shirt. Grey trousers with white shoes with blue soles.

"Today's the first day for me," I replied to him. He gave off a warm, comforting aura, the complete opposite to my aura.

"I'm Mochida Satoshi," He introduced himself.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki," I introduced myself to him. It's only fair that I return the favour.

"Please to meet you." I nodded slightly before I looked back to the classroom.

"If you're looking for a seat, there's one at the back of the classroom," I heard someone say. I looked at a young girl. She stood up ready to introduce herself to me. She was shorter than average with a below average build, blue eyes held mystery as she looked at me, long blue hair which was styled into two pigtails which were held with red hair ties. She wore the same uniform that Naomi and Seiko were wearing.

"Which seat?" I asked.

"There's a spare seat in the corner of the room," she told me as she pointed towards the seat in the left hand corner of the room, next to the window. Just the seat I wanted to have. A good view on the school grounds, where I can see anyone who enters through the school gates. Lone wolves are always on the lookout for other wolves. It's just a habit I have.

"Thank you," I replied to her.

"Shinozaki Ayumi."

"Shinozaki...family name sounds familiar."

"You might know my older sister. Shinozaki Hinoe."

"Is she a psychic?" I asked her. Shinozaki nodded.

"Yeah, she's a psychic," She replied to me. I ended the conversation as I headed towards my seat. I gently removed the chair from under the desk and sat down in the chair. I could feel Shinozaki, Mochida, Seiko and Naomi look at me as I shuffled towards the desk. Shinozaki's sister is a psychic...that possibly means that she might be able to defect my wolf side if I'm not careful.

"What class is this?" I ask the students in the room. They all looked at me.

"This is history," Mochida replies to my question.

"Thanks," I thanked Mochida before I turned to look out the window. Things are starting to turn out interesting.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Yoshiki: Leave a review if you want.

FireCacodemon: The next chapters will be longer.

Yoshiki: Bye readers.


	2. Chapter 2

FireCacodemon: Back with another chapter of Lone Wolf.

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

FireCacodemon: Lone Wolf is written by me.

Yoshiki: Please, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

I sat in my seat and looked around the room, I have a habit of looking around a new room, familiarising myself with my new environment. This classroom wasn't just used for one subject, it's used for everything. Something caught my attention as I looked out the window. An odd silence filled the room. Strange...there isn't normally silence in a classroom. That's before I heard the thud.

I looked in front of me to see Seiko sitting in front of me. Her face held the small cat like smile. It made me sick but I couldn't really show or say that. It wouldn't be right. Wolves don't really get on with cats of any form. Naturally...I hated it. I heard Naomi giggle behind her.

"Kishinuma, what do you do for fun?" Seiko asked me. Her eyes shone with fascination as she looked into mine. I looked away from Seiko, I believe that the eyes are the doors to a person, if she found out my wolf side...things would get awkward.

"Call me crazy, but I prefer staying outdoors," I replied to her. I couldn't really tell her what I normally do. Go into my wolf form and run around a nearby woodland area. I tell her that, she'll panic.

"You must be adventurous then!" She practically yelled at me. The ringing in my ears remained there for a little while but faded.

"Yes, you could say that."

"Wow Kishinuma! Have you travelled the world?" She asked me. She slowly leaned towards me making little gap between us. I'm use to having my personal space, not someone or something coming near me.

"No, I haven't." She frowned slightly at that, the cat like smile left her face. Naomi walked towards Seiko.

"Come on Seiko, leave Kishinuma alone," Naomi told her.

"We haven't been introduced," I told the two girls. Ayumi sighed as she looked away from me and the two girls. Satoshi couldn't help but smile seeing Seiko getting friendly with me.

"Shinohara Seiko."

"And Nakashima Naomi," They greeted me. It was nice knowing that I can now address them by their surname instead of knowing them by their first name. I smiled slightly before Seiko got off my desk and went with Naomi back to their desk.

"You'll have to excuse Seiko. She's really nice but often doesn't care much about people's personal space," Ayumi told me. I figured that out after she came close to me.

"That isn't a problem," I lied to her. It really was a problem. I hate it when people invade my personal space. I guess that comes with being a lone wolf. Personal issue...yeah.

"That's good," Seiko giggled as she looked over her shoulder at me. Something's telling me I need to avoid Seiko. Her aura changed from childish to...I can't say.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

I cringed as the school bell rang. I resisted covering my ears so that I didn't look weird. There were probably many moments which I looked odd at but everyone else in the room looked forward at the board at the front. History had started.

A female teacher walked into the room. Her build and height were somewhat below average. She had brown, medium short hair and purple eyes. Cyan earring hung from her ears as she wore a light pink shirt with a darker one under it. Her skirt was indigo with black high-heals and a necklace with a panda ornament. Compared to this room, she stood out.

"Hello class. I'm Ms. Yui. Your history teacher has called in sick today so I'm covering," She told the class. Her voice was...calm. I inhaled slightly, she seemed nervous but at the same time...excited. She was strange, I looked at Seiko. She was weird...but she's my classmate, can't really say much.

"Kishinuma's new!" Seiko cried out.

"Who's Kishinuma?" Ms Yui looked at me confused. I couldn't help but look at her, I looked into her eyes. Human eyes looked into my eyes.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You wouldn't mind at the start of the lesson to go and talk a bit about yourself, would you?" Ms Yui asked me. I shook my head. I didn't mind, I just have to tell a simple lie about myself, doesn't have to be true, no one is going to know.

"That's good," She replied to me. The remaining members of the class started entering the room.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 2

"Kishinuma Yoshiki, I'm 17 years old. My parents moved to America after my 13th birthday. They send me enough money to stay in a flat which they bought and then left for me. Their money pays the rent and provides me with food. I'm often outside taking walks and other activities. That's all...don't think I'm letting anyone come home with me," I told the class. In reality, I am 17 but after I was old enough to hunt on my own, my parents were killed by hunters and I survived. I don't live in a flat and I hunt for my own food. I don't rely on human food to satisfy me. I'm a carnivore...I'll only eat meat. Try and feed me anything else which isn't meat...I'll reject it. I can hunt almost anything.

"Are there any questions?" Ms Yui asked the class. Seiko put her hand up.

"Why don't you want anyone coming round your place?" She asked me. Figures she'll ask me that.

"I just don't like people in my home, it's always messy."

"Don't you tidy up?" Ayumi asked me.

"I prefer living in the outside world, not inside a house for shelter only," I responded. I must have seemed cold to everyone else because everyone stopped asking me questions. I couldn't help but feel happy about turning out cold.

"Thank you Kishinuma, you may take your seat." I walked back over to my seat. The class was quiet while I returned to my seat. This lesson has gone well; I was expecting it to go much worse. I could feel Seiko looking at me. She giggled before Ms Yui attracted Seiko's attention.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

The bell rang again. I send a death glare at the bell daring it to continue ringing. The ringing in my head remained a little while longer before it settled down. I sighed in relief as the pupils started filling out the classroom.

"Mochida," I hear Ms Yui call. I couldn't help but linger around after the lesson. It was only ten fifteen in the morning. School started at nine in the morning and won't finish until three in the afternoon. Satoshi walked over to Ms Yui. I pulled out my map to make it look like I'm not eavesdropping.

"Yes?" He asked confused. I'm only going to guess that he'll give me a tour of the school and allow me to shadow him.

"As Kishinuma joined today, you wouldn't mind giving him a small tour of the school and allow him to shadow you for today and tomorrow?" She asked Satoshi. I knew it.

"Sure," He replied excitedly. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad, sad that I have to shadow him or happy that it was with someone who's friendly enough? I shrugged inside, what could really go wrong? Satoshi looked over to me.

"Kishinuma," That attracted my attention. "You're going to shadow Mochida here while he gives you a tour of the school. You'll also shadow him for today and tomorrow." I nodded. It made sense that I was with Satoshi. I figured that I didn't mind, Satoshi was nice enough to talk to me when I walked into the classroom, he should be fine to hang around with for 2 days. Something new...What could go wrong?

"Okay," I said as I put my map away and sorted out my bag. I wasn't in uniform yet but I'll be getting it tomorrow. I have to go to the principal's office tomorrow to collect my uniform. Wasn't sure what I was going to expect from it but oh well. Satoshi's got to give me a tour of the school.

"Do you need to go to your locker?" Satoshi asked me and I nodded.

"I do," I spoke softly. I wasn't going to lie, I needed my locker.

"Then let's go," I nodded before I followed him out the room.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 2

I was at my locker with Satoshi looking around the corridors while I sorted myself out. I looked out of the corner of my eye and looked at Satoshi. He seemed to be in a daydream-like state which didn't seem to be important.

"What's worth daydreaming about?" I asked Satoshi. He snapped out of his daydream like state and looked at me.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"You were daydreaming. Just wondering what it was about," I told him.

"Don't worry about it Kishinuma," He looked awkward. I could only like it to him having a crush on someone.

"Is this about Nakashima?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Satoshi nearly fell over after my guess. Satoshi's actions gave clear evidence that he did harbour feelings for Naomi. He looked pale after I asked him that...he's strange.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked me. I couldn't help but nod at him. It was obvious. I bet that most people would have been able to tell that Satoshi had a crush on Naomi within the first glace at him. You don't need to be a wolf in order to see that.

"Anyway, I'm shadowing you," I told him after closing my locker.

"Yes. Come on, I'm in the kitchen next lesson," He gently told me. Why do I get the feeling he's embarrassed by saying that his lesson involves food?

"Will we be cooking?" I asked him. If we're cooking, I can make my lunch the way I want it to be. This might go bad if I have to pair up with Satoshi though. With his tastes different to my wolf-like taste...I'm going to have to use a more variety of food, not just meat. I'll probably use it as flavouring...I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as Satoshi clicked right in front of my face.

"You kind of phased out...yes, we'll be cooking," he told me.

"Together?" I asked.

"We'll be on the same table, yes."

"That's fine then."

"Come on, class is this way," Satoshi said before he started to take me to his next lesson. Another question popped into my head.

"Will the teacher taste the food?" I asked.

"Maybe...yes."

"Great..." I sighed. This might not go to plan.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 2

The kitchen was silver and clean. There wasn't even a speck of flour or fingerprint anywhere. I was amazed before Satoshi walked over to me and handed me an apron and a hair net. I put on their hairnet before I tied the apron around me, wouldn't want my red top getting covered in flour or something. I followed Satoshi over to the desk where we were going to be working at. The rest of the class came into the kitchen as well. It was important for people that they learn how to cook properly. I mean, I know how to cook and I'm a wolf...with a human form. I saw Ayumi, Naomi and Seiko and two new people...they walked in talking to Naomi and Seiko.

The new girl had a below average build and height with dull green eyes and medium long brown hairy styles into a small ponytail at the top right side of her head, which is tied with a headtie consisting of two pink sphere. She wore the Kisaragi Academy uniform like most people did in this school.

The male standing next to her was again, a average build but slightly taller than the average height. His blue hair and green eyes, glasses on his face as well. He wore the grey Gakuran uniform with his student ID pinned to his left. His footwear consisted of white shoes with blue soles and dark red socks.

Their aura said that they were best buddies to each other. I couldn't help but feel a little out of place, everyone else just seems to be the best of buds while there was just me...someone out of place. I didn't really mind, just all the happy aura around wasn't the best for me. The teacher soon walked into the kitchen.

"Okay class, usually today we would be different. This time, you'll be working in pairs," The teacher told the class. I groaned inside, not wanting to really work with anyone due to my different taste and love of meat. Satoshi shot his hand up into the air.

"Can we choose our partner?" He asked the teacher. She nodded at Satoshi.

"Hello partner," I spoke. Satoshi smiled as we joined up. Ayumi joined another person while Seiko and Naomi paired up. The two people who joined the classroom were working together. Wonder who they are.

"You look confused...what's wrong?" Satoshi asked me.

"Who are the two new people who walked into the kitchen?" I asked.

"Mayu Suzimoto, the male next to her is Sakutaro Morishige. We just call him Morishige," Satoshi told me.

"Are they best buddies?" I asked.

"Yep, they are best buddies...rumour has it that they might be going out," Satoshi told me in a low voice. They should be going out by the way Morishige keeps on acting around her they might as well go out.

"You know where the equipment is kept, go whip up yourselves up some food," We were let loose in the kitchen. Everyone went to start cooking. I only stood where I was because I wasn't sure where anything was. I was soon tapped on the shoulder before I felt some relief fill me knowing that I wasn't stuck without knowing anything about where everything was. Satoshi took me over to where everything was. We quickly got everything we needed in order to make the food.

"I'm in need of lunch..." I told Satoshi. He looked at me.

"Why don't you have lunch?" He asked me.

"I forgot to pack it when I left home."

"Oh..." Satoshi fell silent after that, something I was grateful for. I don't really want to say the main reason why I don't have lunch was because it was never made. He'll be worried about me and then I'll have to explain why and everything will get complicated. Something I don't want to go down for the time being.

"Let's just get going, I kind of want this to be my lunch...if it isn't too much trouble?" I asked Satoshi. He shook his head. Glad he didn't mind. It was this meal or I leave school, go hunting, clean myself up and then go and return back to school without people finding out my wolf identity. That's just too complicated and I'm not sure if Satoshi's going to worry about him not shadowing him.

"That's not trouble...you'll just have to ask the teacher." My hand went up.

"Yes Kishinuma?" I was asked.

"You wouldn't mind if this became my lunch?" I asked.

"No, go ahead." I smiled at her response. I do have lunch after all. That's good.

Satoshi brought over some equipment and some food. I knew what I needed to do. Washing my hands and washing the equipment I was going to use (I like fresh clean equipment.) before I started. Satoshi looked confused at my actions but I knew that it would be better to make sure that everything was clean than use dirty equipment.

The end of the class came around before I removed my lunch from the oven I also removed the cake that was working on as well for Satoshi's benefit. I made a plane cake for Satoshi to share with his friends...which I guess will be my friends...maybe? I'm not sure on that. They'll probably become my acquaintances while I remain at this school. When they find out on my wolf form...I might have to move. Depending on how they take it?

I was given a lunch box by the teacher to put my lunch in. I thanked her before I poured my lunch into the lunch box. I let it settle for a while before I placed the lid on it. Satoshi watched me before I pushed the cake towards him.

"You made that for me?" He asked me confused.

"Sorry about the lack of icing...but it'll do right?" I asked him. He nodded before he put his hand up, attracting the teacher's attention.

"Yes Mochida?" She asked him.

"Can I and Kishinuma make some icing for the cake?" He asked the teacher, she nodded. I sighed slightly before we got ready to make the icing for the cake.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 2

Satoshi carefully guided me to where he usually hangs out with Naomi and the others. I could feel Seiko looking at me as Satoshi brought me forwards. I hesitated before I tried to pull away from Satoshi.

"Come on Kishinuma, everything is going to be okay," Satoshi told me as we arrived to the group.

"We wondered where you two got to," Ayumi said in a cheerful way.

"Sorry, Kishinuma needed to go." Satoshi scratched the back of his head. It wasn't me who needed to go, it was him. I needed to clarify what really happened.

"Mochida needed to go, not me."

"Kishinuma...nice going," Satoshi sighed. I smiled seeing him embarrassed. Naomi squeaked, I look over to see that Seiko had touched Naomi's chest. If I was in her position, I would have squeaked in her position.

"Come on, sit down," Ayumi said as she moved so that there was space for me. I slowly sat down next to Ayumi and took out my lunch. Satoshi was sitting next to Naomi.

"Who's he?" Mayu asked me.

"Kishinuma,Yoshiki," I replied.

"So your name is Kishinuma? That's a strange name," Mayu replied.

"Indeed...Indeed it is," I said quietly.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Yay, review time!

Yoshiki: Let's get going then.

FireCacodemon: Tomboy15103 - Glad the story sparked interest in you.

Yoshiki: Aquablue12 - You'll have to wait for the next story to find out what'll happen at Heavenly Host. We're planning this story to end up being the start of Heavenly Host.

FireCacodemon: Could have said Spoiler...

Yoshiki: FireCacodemon, we're not sure if that's going to go through. I didn't mention the middle of the story.

FireCacodemon: I'll let you off...

*Yoshiki smiles.*

FireCacodemon: ArktonDartorix - I did wonder what things would be like if Yoshiki was a wolf.

Yoshiki: I'm not a werewolf so I'm happy.

FireCacodemon: Too bad the others aren't going to find out so easily.

Yoshiki: Nope. We'll be going now.

FireCacodemon: Yeah, we'll see you next chapter.

Yoshiki: Keep thoes reviews coming.


	3. Chapter 3

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Lone Wolf, glad that there are people who are interested in this story.

Yoshiki: We wouldn't have written the next chapter if it weren't for you guys.

FireCacodemon: Team GrisGris owns Corpse Party, not me sadly.

Yoshiki: Don't you have something to say?

FireCacodemon: Oh yeah...

**L****one Wolf will be going into three different stories. This story is set before Heavenly Host and will probably end before or the end of the Cultural Festival. This'll lead onto Heavenly Host and I'll write the aftermath of Heavenly Host before I'll stop writing Yoshiki as a wolf. If you want me to do anything else involving Yoshiki as a wolf, PM me and I'll work something out.**

FireCacodemon: That's all. *smiles.*

Yoshiki: Now that's out of the way, onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

I gently remove the top off my lunch, wolves...prefer their food to be raw and un-cooked...It wouldn't exactly go well having a raw-meat meal in a school filed with cooked meals. If I get a place of my own, I'll have a large freezer to make sure that I can enjoy the raw meat without the fear of getting infected by anything. Frozen at very low temperatures will prevent bacteria and parasites from getting into me. Something I don't want to happen.

The aroma of the food was amazing. I did make it...it needed to be good. It was made it without Satoshi's help...really. I couldn't help but smile as my senses where going into overdrive with this food. Ayumi looked over at my food before she smiled.

"It smells delicious," Ayumi commented at my food. I couldn't help but smile at her compliment.

"I haven't exactly been honest..." I admitted to everyone.

"Don't take this personally, but I knew that you weren't being completely honest," Ayumi told me. Of course she would be able to detect a lie, with her sister being a psychic. Satoshi, Naomi along with everyone else looked at me confused.

"Why?" Satoshi asked me. I sighed.

"Well...I am 17 years old but my parents didn't move to America, I left home as my parents couldn't really cope with me. I have a job, which helps me prepare food for myself. Through the job, I have my own place to crash but I do often hang out around outside."

"Wow, sounds like you had it harsh," Satoshi commented.

"It hasn't been that harsh," I commented to him. To be honest, I'm glad I'm on my own mainly because you learn so much on your own. If I was still with my parents, I wouldn't have learnt everything I know now.

"But...you're on your own," Seiko said.

"I prefer it that way..." I replied without hesitation.

"Anyway, let's just sit down and enjoy lunch," Ayumi said before anything else could be asked or anything else.

Lunch ran smoothly, no problems surfaced. I felt my wolf side slightly disgusted by the food I was eating but...it needed to be done. If you think being human is easy...it isn't. How do you all cope? Guess you're probably telling me how easy it is and how difficult it must be being a wolf? Remember, I can smell your emotions. Ayumi turned to face me.

"So, what made you move to Kisaragi Academy during the school year?" I froze. How was I going to reply to that? Come on Kishinuma...think. Got it!

"I was kicked out from that school for my bad behaviour." I took a bit out of my lunch. I could only hope that Ayumi bought it...she already detected my lies before. Did she detect this lie too?

"What did you do?" I heard Seiko asking. I sighed inside, more questions.

"I sent them to hospital after a brawl."

"Kishinuma...you did what?!" Satoshi cried out.

"Sent someone to hospital..." I repeated myself. In reality, I never went to school but I was caught in a brawl...that part was true.

"What did they do?" Naomi asked.

"In all honesty, they attacked me first...self defence," I muttered. This year...wasn't going to be the best.

"I thought this was lunch?" Ayumi asked the group.

"Yeah," Naomi said with a smile on her face. Lunch continued...in silence.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 3

There's only one lesson remaining. That lesson I have to sit next to Ayumi, due to Satoshi sitting next to someone else. I hesitantly sat next to Ayumi; nervous due to the fact that she might know I'm lying...I've been partially lying through my teeth through the whole day. She must have felt my discomfort.

"Something wrong Kishinuma?" Her voice was low as the teacher was talking and writing on the board.

"Nothing's wrong Shinozaki," I replied to her.

"You seem jumpy."

"You know...don't you?" I asked nervous.

"That you've been lying?" She replied. I nodded.

"Yes, I know you've been lying. I just need to figure out why."

"If I tell you the reason...you'll want nothing to do with me."

"That's a little harsh."

"I'm only being honest."

"Kishinuma, then you better tell," Ayumi said before she put her hand up to answer the question that the teacher had asked. She left me to my thoughts. What if I just drop out of here? If I do tell them that I'm a wolf, they are probably going to leave me. The stereotype of wolves is that we're evil or cruel...thank you fairy tales. Cold blooded killers...that's not true. There are wolves like that but there are also wolves which aren't like that. I only get into the stereotype wolf when badly hurt or offended. This is why I said someone to hospital instead of their death. Sure, I've killed...for food and to protect myself. I don't normally go around killing people or other animals.

The teacher handed out the school work which we got on with. There wasn't really anything else to say...mainly that I missed most of the lesson as I was worried for my own safety. Lone wolves do that. I gently tapped Ayumi's shoulder trying to get her attention.

"Shinozaki...you wouldn't mind going over what we need to do?" I asked innocently.

"Weren't you listening?" She asked me confused.

"I was locked in my thoughts," I said before I looked down at the work.

"Thinking about what?"

"What I might do in the future. I mean, if you found out my secret...I'll leave."

"What? Why?"

"You'll know why once my secret escapes."

"Here, let me help you with the work." I listened carefully as Ayumi explained it to me. It didn't take long for me to understand.

"Thanks," I smiled at her before I continued the work set. I felt her smile before we both continued with the work.

The school bell rang. Pain throbbed in my ears as I cringed. The bell was going to drive me crazy as it kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. I grabbed my rubber and threw it at the bell. Direct hit and the bell fell silent. Throwing a rubber wasn't the reason why the bell stopped ringing but it made me feel better.

"Kishinuma, stay behind after class," I heard the teacher say.

"Yes sir," I blankly replied to him. This probably wasn't going to be the first time that this was going to happen.

"Shinohara, you wouldn't mind cleaning the board?" The teacher asked Seiko.

"No problem sir!" She cried out happily.

"I'll catch you later then Seiko," Naomi told Seiko, she nodded. Naomi walked out the classroom before the teacher turned to face me. I could hear Seiko softly humming in the background...I'm annoyed by the bell, I'm going to get into trouble and Seiko's humming...what more could go wrong?

"Kishinuma...Was there any real reason to throw your eraser at the school bell?" The teacher scolded me.

"Why do you think I was kicked out my other school?" I growled. Seiko stopped humming as this was starting to get out of control.

"Don't talk back to me Kishinuma."

"Sorry sir," I apologised. I was really getting annoyed from the teacher and my wolf was getting annoyed to. I could feel the wolf clawing at me trying to take control. I looked over my shoulder to see Seiko picking up my rubber, she slowly came over to me and handed back my rubber.

"There you go Kishinuma," She smiled. She handed me the rubber before she carried on what she was doing before. I pocketed the rubber before I looked back at the teacher.

"Thank you Shinohara."

"As it is your first day, I'll let you off," The teacher told me. I nodded before he walked back to his deck and got himself ready. I went back to my bag and started sorting out the bag. I looked up at the teacher before he left the room, me and Seiko still there. I sighed as he shut the door.

"What the hell is his problem?" I asked Seiko. I turned to look at her seeing if I was going to get a response I might as well let her know I'm listening. She shrugged.

"Who knows?" She smiled slightly.

"Can we get rid of that bell?" I asked.

"Without the bell, we struggled to get to class...which is why the bell was placed there in the first place," Seiko informed me. I growled as I looked away from her. She started giggling. I wasn't sure if I should stay mad at something which I have no control over due to me not being in the school. I gave a small smile before I turned to face her.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked.

"Cleaning the board..." She told me. I face palmed forgetting a very simple instruction.

"Are you walking home alone?" I asked Seiko.

"Yeah, I'm walking home alone. I'm not expecting Naomi to be waiting for me."

"I see...you wouldn't mind if I walked you home...do you?" I asked. A smile appeared on her face. She nodded.

"I don't mind. I'll see you outside," She said before she giggled and skipped towards me. She ruffled up my hair before she skipped outside the class room. I sighed as I looked behind me, my long blond furred tail was showing, I slowly reached up to my head and felt my wolf ears. It's been a while since they've appeared in my human form. I looked down at my hands to find that my fingernails were sharp. I didn't need to test them and I knew why I was in a half-transformation. Neither side were in total control...the same way I was born. I went into my pocket and pulled out a wallet. I carefully opened the wallet and took out a baby picture of me.

The picture was taken when I was three weeks old, my fingers looked sharp. I was smiling so you could see the wolf-like fangs clearly. I gently used my tongue to feel my teeth, the canine fangs were there. I smiled a little before I went back to my picture. My child grey eyes looked up at the camera...looking up at me. I must have been really excited judging by my smile. A true smile, unlike the one I'm use to showing to people. My tail was near my left side which means that I was wagging my tail. The memories of my parents came into my mind, dropping my mood. I heard someone coming, probably Seiko wondering what's taking me so long. I managed to quickly 'loose' my tail, ears and 'claws' along with putting the picture back in my wallet and putting it away, all before I picked up my bag. I had a feeling that I was forgetting something...but couldn't remember what. I simply shrugged it off as I slung my bag on my back and headed to find Seiko. She didn't take long to find.

"Shinohara, I'm ready," I told her. She looked at me before she frowned at me. Okay? I'm missing something? "Is there something wrong?"

"You need to smile more Kishinuma. Not that fake smile which you keep putting on," She said. I cringed. How did she know?

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well...you've been lost in thought and while we're all hanging out...you gave us a fake smile."

"Sorry...I don't think I understand," I said to her, I knew what she was on about. How did she know though?

"Smile more."

"I do smi-" I was cut off by her hand in my face.

"Proper smile," She told me.

"I only smile when there's something amusing or I feel happy," I froze.

"So...when does the fake smile come out?" Seiko asked.

"It starts off fake...probably overtime, it'll change into a real smile once I adapt to you and the rest of the group," I sighed after finishing my sentence. I am being honest. It'll change after I get comfortable. I soon drifted off into my own mind before I was soon punched on my arm. I cringed from the sudden contact. I remembered what I needed to change again. My canine fangs were still there. I could only hope that Seiko didn't notice them. I looked away from Seiko as my teeth returned to human teeth. I looked at Seiko to see if she's noticed, she didn't seem to have noticed. That's a relief.

"Let's go!" Seiko suddenly cried out. I nodded in agreement.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 3

I unlocked the door to my apartment, I placed me bag in the hallway before I walked over to my kitchen and opened the freezer to remove the beef that I had inside. I sighed in relief knowing that both sides of me were going to be happy. Frozen to make it parasite free and then with it being raw, I can let my wolf side happily eat as well. Something that both me and my wolf side enjoy, raw meat...I can feel my wolf side already trying to take over to sink its fangs into the beef.

I walked out the kitchen and walked towards the sofa. Hanging out with Seiko wasn't that bad. She's just energetic. It actually felt nice hanging out with someone for a change. I guess that's more based on the fact that I've adapted more to being more human? If that's true...it's going to be hard to explain to the others. I can imagine myself going up to the group going. "Hey, look. I'm a wolf." That's going to go so well with everyone. I'm going to be pushed out of the group and then probably excluded from school and then I'll leave the city knowing that I don't really belong anywhere. Oh well, if that happens...then it happens. I move on, I've been doing that for a while. Constantly moving, looking for a place to settle down. No, I'm not telling them. I'm not leaving town this time.

I walked back to the kitchen to check the beef. It was still cold but it wasn't frozen anymore from the looks. I pulled out a knife and drove it thought the beef to make sure that it could go all the way through. It stopped a pretty soon. I sighed, longer to wait before I can have it. I looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon. I smiled before I walked out the kitchen, left the kitchen and decided to go out for a while. I quickly put a protective curtain over the beef. To stop anything from touching it as it defrosted. I left the place and waited for time to pass.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 3

I returned home about 3 hours later, stomach growled at me. I walked into my home before I went to the kitchen. After removing the protective curtain from the beef I grabbed the knife nearby and drove it through the beef. Still not defrosted, I sighed before I went into the cupboard and pulled out some paper. It listed how long it would take to defrost. About 1-2 days. I was grateful that I already had something defrosting. I carefully opened the fridge and removed some pork which was happily sitting in there after defrosting 3 days ago. I grabbed a plate and placed the pork into a bowl. I put the bowl into the living room before I closed the blinds on the apartment. I wouldn't want anyone looking into what I was about to do. The bowl was placed on the floor before I let my wolf take over.

The ears, fangs, tail and claws came first before anything else. I was in my original form. No, my wolf was taking over. My eyes soon changed from human to wolf, I went on all fours as my hands and feet changed to paws. My legs and arms changed into a wolf's arms and legs. My face morphed into that of a wolf before my fur came. Thankfully my clothes aren't affected by my change...when I get my school uniform...not too sure what I'm going to about that. I mean, if my wolf form takes over...due to the school clothes being made from a different material than my normal clothes. The school uniform will probably get ripped unlike the clothes I was wearing before.

I couldn't help but want to howl as the wolf took over. I sniffed the air before I looked at the meat before I felt myself salivate. I ran over to the pork that I had prepaid before and started devouring the pork. I loved to tear the pork apart...I loved to do that with any meat. Seeing as it was getting darker outside. I knew that this was going to be the last thing I do before I settle down to get some sleep. The bones left in the meat always made me happy...more my wolf side than human side but it can't really be helped.

The night came by before I wandered upstairs into my bedroom. I looked up at my bed before I noticed that my 'wolf' bed was still there. I immediately hopped into the wolf bed before I settled down, the bone from the previous meal lay abandoned as I settled down for some sleep. Thoughts were swimming through my mind. The events from today, the walk with Seiko...everything...just seems to be a dream. A dream that's easy to shatter with a simple truth. Do I want to risk that truth from coming out? My first school...I've survived one day but can I survive the school year? Next year? Ayumi Shinozaki...her sister's a psychic. I'll have to try my best to avoid her. If I'm keeping this side of me a secret, then I'll have to avoid Ayumi as much as possible. I don't mind Ayumi...I'll just need to be more careful. Thinking about what could happen isn't going to help me get some sleep. That's something I'll have to do on my own. I yawned before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Aren't you paranoid?

Yoshiki: Wouldn't you?

FireCacodemon: Maybe...

Yoshiki: Let's just answer these reviews so we can do something else.

FireCacodemon: Got it. ArktonDartorix - Heavenly Host would have been more interesting if Yoshiki was a wolf. Thanks for the review.

Yoshiki: Notabum - First, last name is Kishinuma. Second, I'm not going to be a thug...Just because I'm a wolf doesn't mean that I'm automatically going to be a thug.

FireCacodemon: Relax, I'm in control of what's going to happen in the story.

Yoshiki: ...

FireCacodemon: Anyway...I'mInYourCarEdward - Yes Yoshiki was a kitchen wolf.

Yoshiki: The main reason why I cooked the food was to look human...if I ate raw meat, it'll look weird by everyone else.

FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoyed the next chapter.

Yoshiki: We better get going...

FireCacodemon: Okay. See you readers next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to Lone Wolf.

Yoshiki: We believe we have the story set out and where it's going to go. We're going to try and get about 24 chapters...we're still not sure yet but we're aiming for a long story.

FireCacodemon: Thanks to everyone who's following this story. It is really appreciated.

Yoshiki: We'll let you get on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

I heard my alarm go off. I looked up from my bed before I realised that I was in my original form. My wolf ears were still there, wolf fangs were still there, tail was still there and my claws were still there. I gently removed the bone from my mouth before I stretched in the dog bed. My alarm wasn't as strong as the school bell so it was better to wake me up without me trying to kill it by throwing a rubber at the alarm. I smiled remembering that before I got up and went to go and turn off my alarm. I looked at the unused bed for the night before I sighed. I jumped on my bed and stared up at the ceiling for the time being. I was still in the clothes I wore to school.

"I'm getting my uniform today...this is going to be interesting," I sighed before I want off my bed and opened the wardrobe. I pulled out a dark red T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Over to my draws and pulled out a fresh pair of underpants before I walked into the bathroom to get myself prepared for today.

A couple of minutes later, I finished getting changed before I went to brush my teeth, nothing wrong with being hygienic. Am I right? After that was all done and my attempts to keep my hair tamed...which never happened. It always looked scruffy. I looked into the mirror, my wolf features still remained on me. The real me I couldn't show to anyone. If I did...the whole pain of moving, transferring school, disappearing on Satoshi and the group...again...I've never been stable because of this. The fear of joining friendship groups because people can't accept who I am...they always run... makes me feel more lonely than ever. Knowing that I'm not allowed to really be here...not who I originally am. I'm getting breakfast.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 4

"Hey! Kishinuma!" I turned around to see Satoshi running towards me. His smile on his face made me cringe. I was still thinking about the future instead of thinking about the present...I hate it...I hated the future, so many times has the same thing happen over and over again. Getting along with people and then thrown away like I was nothing! Rage was bubbling inside of me as I kept thinking about it. Satoshi must have noticed because he stopped reaching me.

"I don't...want...it to happen!" I yelled at Satoshi, confusing him.

"Don't want what to happen?" Satoshi asked me confused.

"I can't...tell you...I can't tell anyone...The future...won't change," I managed to say. The rage soon fled from me as I looked down at Satoshi's side. A young girl, I assume to be his younger sister was standing next to him. More hiding then standing but I guess it was because of me. Suddenly lashing out at Satoshi, so suddenly as I couldn't control myself must have affected her.

"You seem like you needed to get that out pup," I turned around to see a taller male walking towards me. He seemed to be about the same age as me which was 17. Deep blue eyes with a white shirt on, black trousers, blue messy hair was on his head. It felt like he was missing something...probably a jacket or something.

"You know Kishinuma?" Satoshi asked confused.

"Of course..." The taller male said back to Satoshi. He's another lone wolf...just like me. Normally we fight each other on sight. Has the rules changed or something?

"They...don't know...I plan on keeping it that way," I cut into what the taller male was saying.

"Keeping what the same?" Satoshi asked me confused.

"I'll see you at school," I told Satoshi.

"Let's talk pup," the taller male told me. I nodded before he started walking off, I soon followed him. Satoshi looked at me confused before he shrugged and headed to school with his younger sister.

I followed the taller male out of sight. This provided the shadows that we need to talk about serious information. The taller male looked at me before I let my birth form show; my blond tail drooped slightly as I expected the worst to come out from what the taller male wanted. It was the first time I've seen him so I'm a little worried about what he's got planned. The taller male smiled when I entered my birth form. He did the same, navy blue wolf ears appeared, canine fangs, navy blue tail along with the claws. He seemed to be in a better mood with him being in his wolf form

"Guess you're still on the edge around me," he smiled. I don't know what gave that away? Was it the fact that my body language showed him? I felt myself smile a little. It wasn't common that I smiled around another lone-wolf.

"This is my first encounter with you, what do you expect?" I asked him.

"I'm Kizami Yuuya, the main wolf here."

"So, you're the leader?" I asked as I backed away slightly.

"I'm not going to bite you. It isn't often that you find another lone wolf trying to adapt to human life. How's it going for you?" He asked me. A little confused about what the underlying meaning was from that question. Weren't all lone-wolves trying?

"There are some who don't?" I asked confused.

"Not every wolf can adapt to being human."

"Are some driven to insanity?"

"Correct, I was born and raised by humans, I know what it's like. I've never been mentally stable because of it. What's your story?"

"Kishinuma Yoshiki. Born and raised by my parents until I was old enough to be independent. Most of my life I've been a wolf, after finding a nursery and watching, I wanted to experience what it was like as a human, learnt how to hide my wolf nature before I tried attending nursery," I told Yuuya, he listened carefully.

"So, how are you holding up?" He asked me. I looked towards where we entered.

"Surprisingly...doing fine...some hiccups but hopefully it won't happen."

"You have the hiccups?" His asked confused.

"You know, he's a wolf we're all going to die," I over exaggerated to Yuuya but that's the truth. Everyone panics as they find out the real me. Which is why I'm worried about high school.

"So, the two that you were with don't know about it?" Yuuya asked me.

"No, it's going to stay that way for the time being."

"When you think about what might happen...you seem to get angry," He commented. I looked up at him, my tail dropped. I keep forgetting that he saw it, something I really wanted Yuuya to forget.

"I've been through it so many times...I don't want to go through it again," I sighed, it being the truth in the matter. There wasn't really anything I would want more than to have a seemingly normal life with Satoshi and the others.

"Most humans don't like something which isn't common," Yuuya told me.

"I know...when are they going to learn that we're not all that bad?"

"There are some wolves who are cold blooded killers, which often link to the stereotype of what a wolf really is."

"I'm really sorry to cut this shorter than what you probably want, but I've got to head off to school," I told him before I hid my wolf features and headed out from the shadows were we were.

"You're right, I should be heading to school as well, Kurosaki won't be pleased if I'm late again," He said as he changed his body back to that of a normal human. He was the first to walk out the alleyway before I followed him.

"I'm heading right," I said. He turned to face me

"My school's left, nice to meet you Kishinuma Yoshiki," Yuuya smiled before he started walking off leaving me alone.

"Nice to meet you too, Kizami Yuuya. Question, why didn't you fight me when we first met?" I asked that seemed to be a natural instinct with us, fight when we see each other.

"I don't really want to fight, not another wolf anyway," he told me before we continued heading to our individual schools.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 4

I walked into the head teacher's office before I noticed the Kisaragi uniform folded neatly into a plastic bag it came in. I couldn't help but look away, this uniform won't last long when I go into my wolf form, and without the uniform being in the right material...it'll rip easily. I could hear a soft growling noise in my head; my wolf form doesn't like the idea of being restricted into that uniform.

"Kishinuma, this is your uniform. Treat it with care as the school will be inspecting people's uniform," The Head Teacher told me, I nodded in understanding. It was pretty straight forward. I gently picked up my school uniform.

"Okay," I replied to the Head Teacher before I was allowed to leave. I left the room and headed towards the changing rooms. I was keeping my clothes on, if my wolf side did take over, I wouldn't be naked when I came out of it, the uniform would be ripped but with me keeping the t-shirt on and the shorts, everything was going to be okay...I hope.

After slipping into my new uniform and eventually managing to do my tie, I left the changing room and headed towards registration. Satoshi would probably be worried if I don't turn up to class after seeing me this morning. I gently knocked on the door before I slowly walked inside, I immediately felt all the attention turn onto me.

"I was getting my uniform," I apologised to my teacher.

"That's okay Kishinuma, just take a seat," The teacher told me. I nodded and headed to my seat. I heard some people talking about me being late and possible look in uniform.

"How did it go?" Satoshi asked me.

"Hmm?" I looked at him confused for a second before I remembered that he was probably talking about what happened between me and Yuuya.

"Everything's okay," I replied to him.

"The uniform suits you." I looked down at myself, never really looked at the uniform properly but he was right...it did look good on me. Apart from the tie...evil thing wouldn't tie properly.

"Thanks." Satoshi sat back in his chair while looking at the board. I looked at the board before I started getting the feeling that something wasn't going to go my way today. That nagging feeling of danger was hanging over me.

"Okay class, that's all the information I have. You're free to go," the teacher told the class. We all got up from our seats and started to head out the classroom. There wasn't really anything I really wanted to talk about to the others. I managed to split from Satoshi as I went towards my locker.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 4

I looked at the ham sandwich which was in my locker, saving it for lunch. My stomach growled at me just looking at the food. I couldn't help but sigh as my wolf side wanted the meat in the sandwich. I grabbed what I needed from my locker and shut the locker.

"You're the new guy, Kishinuma?" I jolted at that. A female student with chocolate brown eyes, short brown hair met with me, she was wearing the same school uniform that all the other girls were wearing.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Well...you look really cute in that uniform," she told me. I'm going to say now...both my wolf side and I are confused. Some random girl is calling me cute because I'm wearing uniform. Some people are so strange. I looked at my closed locker before I looked back at the girl.

"You don't even know me," I replied to her.

"Come and hang out with me?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"I would rather spend my time alone."

"What?"

"I don't know if I'll be staying here for the whole year...I don't want to form emotional attachments," I told her. She seemed upset from that but I didn't seem to care, she probably wanted me to be normal. Something I wasn't and never could be.

"Then before you leave, come and hang out with me?" She asked me. She was starting to get on my nerves due to her not wanting to leave me alone.

"That's nice...but I don't really want to do anything with people at the moment, I'm still adapting."

"Please?"

"No," I told her before I tried to escape. She moved into my way. I growled slightly before I felt my wolf side growling, demanding control so that we could get rid of this pest. I managed to prevent it for the time being, not wanting to leave too soon. My memory flashed back to what Yuuya told me.

"_There are some wolves who are cold blooded killers, which often lead to the stereotype of what a wolf really is."_

Not wanting to be the wolf that leads to the stereotype, I needed to refuse. I didn't want to be a cold blooded killer just because this girl annoyed me.

"Please?" She nearly begged me.

"No," I replied before I gently pushed her out the way, there wasn't really anything she could do. I didn't want this and she wouldn't want me if she found out. No one would unless they are insane. I managed to escape from her and fled from the scene. She tried to follow me before some of her friends caught up with her and distracted her. I sighed in relief.

"Hey Kishiuma," I saw Seiko smile. I nearly jumped out from my skin as she said that. I was caught off guard.

"What is with it with girls finding me?" I asked. Confusion filled her eyes.

"What?" She asked me confused.

"Why aren't you with Nakashima?"

"I wanted to find you. You weren't with us and Mochida send me to find you," she informed me as she smiled.

"I was at my locker..." I pointed behind me at my locker. "Along with running from a girl I don't know." Seiko giggled uncontrollably hearing that I was getting chased by a girl. There wasn't really anything stopping her, I wasn't.

"You're funny!" She laughed. I sighed. I looked around to see if I was near a school bell, thankfully I wasn't which raised my spirit slightly.

"Come on, the others are this way." My attention turned back to Seiko before she started dragging me towards her friends. I smiled seeing that I was going to be with the group of friends I knew.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 4

I noticed that the streets were empty, school had finished a while ago and I managed to get away from the others instead of getting involved with them. I would love to hang out with them to appear human...but I needed to return home feed my wolf side. There was the fact that nearly everything in the house was defrosting in my home...making home really cold. I don't think the others will appreciate a cold home, can't really afford a warm house with the food defrosting...preferred the cold anyway. I had got home and dropped off my school stuff. Now, I was chilling in the streets.

I soon heard a scream; my wolf side immediately took over and ran to the scene. The scream sounded familiar, I knew it. Ayumi! I ran as fast as I could to reach to where the scream was. I managed to reach to the park before I saw a wolf getting ready to attack Ayumi, it wasn't Yuuya, and the fur was too different. Instead of a dark blue fur, it was pitch black. Yellow eyes were glaring at me. I glared back at the other wolf. Ayumi backed away from both of us, not that I blame her. Two wolves are here and ready to fight.

"There are two different wolves?" She asked in fear. She was shaking in fear. Wasn't she with the others? I'm so confused.

*You should back away puppy,* the wolf growled at me. I growled back, baring my teeth at him.

*Why should I?* I questioned him.

*Because, she's my prey.* I lunged to attack the other wolf, surprising both of them.

*I haven't eaten...I'm starving,* I smirked through my growl.

A fight broke out between the two of us. Ayumi managed to get away from us two fighting. Neither one of us were going to back down. I didn't hesitate to bring my claws down on the opposing wolf as I attacked.

The battle lasted a while before I managed to scare off the other wolf; Ayumi was standing back watching like she was glued to the scene. I watched as the other wolf fled from the surrounding area. I smiled seeing as I was victorious before the stinging sensation flared up in my body. I felt Ayumi slowly approach me. I carefully looked up at Ayumi, smiling slightly before I passed out. I've never really fought like that before so it's taking a toll on my body; I knew that this wouldn't be the last fight I have. I only see darkness...I'm not scared...I normally see black but I just hope that I haven't changed the stereotype...I'm not what the stereotype says.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 4

I awoke to find myself in a lone room; it was pretty bland but not my apartment. I looked down at myself to see that I have reverted back to my birth form, bandaging covered my body from the claw marks left on my body. I slowly moved my hand up my face and gently ran my fingers down my cheek, a plaster was placed there. How the hell am I going to explain to the others where I got this injury from? Where am I? Who's looked after me? I isn't my family...I'm left on my own.

I heard the creaking of the door open.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Cliff hanger!

Yoshiki: Are they going to be common?

FireCacodemon: Probably not.

Yoshiki: Reviews!

FireCacodemon: notabum - Thanks for the clarification. Glad you enjoy the idea. *Smiles.*

Yoshiki: ArktonDartorix - Glad you think so. *Smiles.*

FireCacodemon: Well...we haven't really got any more information for you guys.

Yoshiki: Review, favourite or follow us.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers!


	5. Chapter 5

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter of Lone Wolf which too a while to write, I'm sorry for all those who's waited this long.

Yoshiki: FireCacodemon had writer's block.

FireCacodemon: And school work...

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris while Lone Wolf is written by FireCacodemon.

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

My ears twitched as I heard the door open, wondering who's going to come and see me half naked and half wolf. I tried to go into my wolf form but my injuries prevented it from happening, not wanting to mess up the patching that was done to me. Instead of me turning into the wolf, I just removed the wolf features from me. I first saw a pigtail from the opened door before I saw Ayumi walk into the room. I tried to back into the corner more as Ayumi approached me. From previous encounters when people realised that I'm a wolf...they didn't exactly take it too well. I mean, would you? You brought back a wolf and now here's a young man in the same bed as the wolf was?

"Kishinuma...what are you doing here?" Ayumi asked confused. I knew I needed to say something.

"I...better go..." I tried to scramble away but Ayumi stopped me.

"Where's the wolf?" She asked me. It had to be now. I was probably going to regret this but I needed to do this.

"If you don't tell anyone else...I'll show you," I replied to her. I can't really explain this to her...she'll kill me. It would be better if I just showed her.

"I won't."

"Do you promise?" I asked. She seemed to detect the fear present in my voice.

"Promise," Ayumi said as she kneeled down to me. I felt the tail come first; my blond coloured tail appeared before the wolf ears came. I soon felt my hands change to paws before the wolf stopped. Ayumi gasped. I wasn't in my complete wolf form due to me scaring her more. This is a shock enough. I was silent while Ayumi was lost for words. "You're...a wolf?" She asked me.

"Yes, I'm a wolf. It's okay, I'll leave school...you'll never have to see me again," I told her. She placed a finger on my lips before I could say another sentence.

"How long have you been like this?" She asked me.

"Since I was born...naturally getting into schools hasn't been easy...when people find out I'm a wolf, they normally push me away. Believing I'm going to attack them."

"You protected me. I'm not going to tell anyone but you need to recover," Ayumi told me, I felt myself relaxing. I needed to for a better recovery.

"That's a change..." I told her before I started to remove myself from the corner of the bed back into a lying down position.

"People normally tell?" Ayumi asked me.

"Yeah, the stereotype of the wolf doesn't help..." I sighed. I really hated the stereotype of the wolf but I guess Ayumi could pick it up from my voice.

"I love wolves, so misunderstood. They care about their own pack and are just amazing," Ayumi said brining a small smile onto my face.

"So...you aren't scared of me?" I asked, just clarifying that she wasn't afraid of me.

"Kishinuma, you saved my life from another wolf."

"Doesn't mean you don't fear me..."

"Kishinuma, you don't know me well and you've just reviled this to me."

"But..." She silenced me by placing her finger on my lips; annoyingly it silenced me from continuing.

"When are you going to tell the others?" She asked me. I didn't really think about that. I wasn't really planning on telling the others that I was a wolf...in reality. When one person found out...that's it. Ayumi doesn't mind which is good but still a little unnerving at least.

"I...wasn't..." I admitted, no point lying to Ayumi after she found out about this. It was hard enough lying to the others during school but now without needing to hide it with Ayumi...I'm still a little worried.

"Why? We're friends, aren't we?" Ayumi asked me. Guilt started bubbling in me as he started playing with my ears. It's hard to resist enjoyment from Ayumi playing with my wolf ears.

"We are..." I said trying to prevent my enjoyment out in front of Ayumi.

"So? What's the problem?" She smiled, leaving my ears alone. I couldn't help but let out a small whine as she left my ears alone, my tail was wagging happily behind me, I could only hope that Ayumi couldn't see it. Knowing Ayumi...she might be able to see it even if I did try and hide it.

"There isn't one...I just can't tell the others...not yet."

"How long have you been a wolf for?"

"I've been a wolf ever since I was born. Why?"

"Just wondering, this is the first time I've met someone like you."

"Oh...we try to stay hidden and try to learn more about human life...when we start we're wolves. When we grow older, we start exploring into the human life we have as well."

"Wow...that's really cool."

"Yeah..." I said before I started feeling drowsy, I'm still recovering from the wolf battle from before. Ayumi seemed to have noticed that as she gently pushed me back down onto the bed. My body was telling me to shut down so that it can go back to recovering.

"Do you want anything when you wake up again?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah...meat..." I said before I drifted off to sleep again. I heard Ayumi giggle slightly before she went to leave the room, her scent remained with me...it's so...calm.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 5

I awoke a couple of hours later feeling completely refreshed. My body didn't ache as much as it did before. I've recovered and that's good. My wolf ears twitched as someone came up the stairs, I didn't care. They probably already know about my wolf form...hopefully it's Ayumi. The door handle moved as Ayumi walked into the room holding a plate in her hand. I quickly sniffed the air as I caught hold of a scent of something, I couldn't help but salivate after smelling raw meat.

"I brought meat, like you wanted," Ayumi smiled at me as she gently put the plate on the bed. She also put a knife and fork on the plate as well. I had to admit, she did know how to look after me.

"Thanks," I said as I reached towards the meat presented to me and used the knife and fork which were given to me to look human, despite my wolf features present at the current time. I could feel Ayumi watching me while I ate, it was a little off putting but she was probably going to do this for a while since she's just found out, after a while she'll calm down. She's not going to tell, she promised me that and I couldn't be grateful. If this got out from her...I can only regret not telling the others.

"How come you came to a human school?" Ayumi asked me after a couple of minutes of silence. I had already finished one half of the meat in complete silence, it was raw but it was frozen before, it wasn't as cool like it would be in the fridge but more cold like a freezer. As for the question...it was going to come sooner or later form her.

"The main reason is to act more human. Its fine being a wolf but if you have a human form, you can take advantage over it and get into human places...that and I want to be more human than wolf. Wolves tend to be hunted down and skinned for their fur, much like tigers and other endangered species. Besides...humans are a lot more interesting to learn about as each of you are different and unique," I told her.

"So you're doing it from a learning basis?" Ayumi questioned me. Curiosity filled her deep blue eyes as she looked right into my grey eyes.

"That and to escape from poachers."

"Interesting...how are you finding us?"

"Kisaragi Academy?"

"Yes,"

"Well, it's my first school so I'm still adapting to school life, getting homework done, revision, extra reading and other school stuff along with making sure my wolf side take control every so often and let him run around. Making sure that the food satisfies both sides of me...the list goes on I guess?"

"Why did you save me?" Silence fell between us. What was my reason? Was it because she's a fellow student? Because we're friends? Or was it something else? No, she's just a fellow student who needed to be helped from a wolf. I didn't kill the wolf, just injured enough to make the other wolf run away.

"Because, you're a fellow student of Kisaragi Academy and you were in a spot of bother," That's the truth, I was just passing by and I saw her get attacked. I don't really know what else to do but to protect Ayumi before the other wolf could have done any damage to her. I could have done something and I did, I didn't expect to fall unconscious after the battle though...that was a change. If I didn't do that, then this wouldn't have happened. Fate can be harsh but then fate can also open doors which weren't open before, a handy thing when it comes to this sort of situation. I'm half glad that this happened but then I'm not happy that Ayumi found out when I wasn't ready for people to find out now.

"Why do I believe that's half the reason you helped?" Ayumi giggled slightly as she gently stokes my wolf ears again, they flinched at the sudden touch but my tail was wagging happily. I wanted my tail to vanish but Ayumi seemed to have noticed. I heard a soft laugh from her. "Excited are we?"

"My wolf side is excited...you're petting him."

"You don't look like you're enjoying it."

"I...erm...I..." I was silenced by Ayumi as she smiled at me. For some reason, her smile made me stop.

"You're two different personalities aren't you?" She questioned me. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, my wolf side would rather be running around while I would rather try and act human to stand a chance in this world."

"There's not any conflict between the two of you...is there?"

"No, we just know our boundaries."

"That's good anyway...this is probably going to be awkward during school time."

"Probably..."

Lone Wolf – Chapter 5

Ayumi had allowed me to wander around her room, I didn't go snooping like most boys probably would, but I couldn't help but notice the photos which she has on the sideboard. I saw a group photo of everyone on a log flume. Everyone was having a good time and then there been a photo with everyone again...soaking wet from the log flume, I couldn't help but smiled seeing everyone all happy and having a really good time. There were a couple of other photos which were with Ayumi's family. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now. I could feel my heart telling me to return to my parents to see them but I don't even know where they are. They probably don't really care about their children anyway, most Lone Wolves don't.

I wandered over to the book case and noticed that Ayumi was a horror fan. She was a hard core horror fan. The book shelf was filled with horror stories. Stories from different countries along with myths, charms and other types of books, some school books are thrown in there as well. I couldn't resist pulling out a horror book and flicked through the pages, careful about where the bookmarks were placed. I wasn't a big fan of horror, but I wouldn't turn it down if I had the chance to read a good story once in a while. Like those creepypastas on the internet. There's a good few out there, some gave me nightmares but I'm not going to mention them. I stopped flicking through the horror book and gently placed it back onto the bookshelf. I grabbed the book of charms and started reading.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 5

It took a while but I managed to persuade Ayumi to let me return back to my life, it was bad enough that my meat would be ruined and another supply of meat in the freezer but I got to know Ayumi a bit more, it was kind of a win-win situation. I saved her life, she found out I'm a wolf but I got to know her a bit more along with having someone I can talk to about my wolf side. I will probably never do that but there's an option now open. I wandered back towards my home, a few drips of rain started to fall. I looked up at the sky, there weren't any clouds up there but it was raining. I simply shrugged it off before I started to head home again. Getting distracted wasn't going to help me or my wolf side. We're both kind of starving here...I didn't want my wolf side taking over and then harming someone I don't know. I picked up my pace and rushed home.

I slammed open the front door and slammed it shut after entering. I was dripping on the floor, as I walked a soft squidgy noise could be heard. The rain was light...to the heavens opening and buckets of rain just fell down from the sky, I wish I had worn a waterproof coat of an umbrella. Damn weather. I sniffed the air seeing if I did leave meat out, I hope I did but I can't be certain. I smiled, I did. Clever Yoshiki...wait...that isn't meat. I ran to the kitchen to find that the meat I left de-frosting had vanished. I growled as someone stole my meat. I could smell something different...something foreign, it was strong where the meat was. I was not happy but the only other thing I could do now was to turn on the oven on and then cook meat straight from frozen. Not my personal favourite method but I'm not starving. I wouldn't be able to go to school if I starve because my wolf side will take over and threaten the other students there.

After about 4 hours, I removed the meat from the oven and left it to cool down enough so that I don't burn myself; I placed the oven mitts back where they belong before I went to get on with some school work, stopping at the window. I turned my attention to who was standing outside. Yuuya Kizami. He smiled up at me before he changed into his wolf from and ran off into the night. I wasn't sure what to feel, happy that he's okay and another wolf? Upset that he followed my scent home? Mixed feelings floated through my head. My hunger was slowly eating away at me; I looked at the meat in the kitchen before I grabbed a knife and fork and went to start eating my dinner.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 5

It felt good to be on all 4 of my paws again, the moon shone brightly in the night sky with the stars twinkling in the darkness of space. I knew what I was planning to do; I was following Kizami's scent. He carelessly left it behind for me to follow, why not? I sniffed the grass trying to find Kizami's scent.

"Mr Wolf, what brings you out in the night like this?" I heard a meow from behind me. Being a wolf means you can understand all the animals that are confident enough to approach you. I turned around to see a small cat with a collar, tag and bell. I should have heard the jingle of the bell...guess I got too caught up in the scent of Kizami I didn't hear it.

"I'm just following a scent...I couldn't sleep," I replied to the cat while barking quietly. Didn't want to attract unwanted attention now, did I?

"Which scent are you following?" The cat asked me.

"Kizami Yuuya's scent."

"I might be able to help you. I'm not giving it away for free though."

"I'm fine on my own, thanks cat."

"Are you sure?" The cat purred as she walked towards me. I couldn't help but growl at her as she came closer. I'm losing the scent as it is.

"I just need to know where he lives and then I'll be able to rest," I growled at the cat.

"On a mission are we?"

"Yes," I went to sniff out Kizami's scent again, I smiled and raced away from the cat with Kizami's scent guiding me.

Kizami's scent was strongest at an average size building, much nicer than my apartment but I'm fine where I am. I smiled when I saw Kizami looking out his window, he expected me to follow his scent...So glad he's just like me instead of being a hunter. Well, I know where he lives now; my mind can now rest easily. I quickly turned around and headed home. It was going to be easier to sleep now that I know where Kizami lives.

Lone Wolf – Chapter 5

I returned home before it reached midnight. I went human before I walked up the steps to my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked inside. Nothing was off thankfully meaning that the person who stole my defrosted meat didn't come back. I better just go out and put some more meat out, breakfast is the most important meal of the day as well. School as well...rest comes first. I walked into my bedroom and removed my plane white t-shirt I was wearing while my other clothes were drying off, and slipped on my pyjama top. Slowly removing my jeans and boxers and putting on my pyjama trousers. I slipped under the covers of my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

Ayumi will get bored of me in the future, I'm sure she will. I hope she will. I don't want the others finding out before I'm ready. Me being ready might take a while.

* * *

*Yoshiki throws the Review bag at FireCacodemon.*

FireCacodemon: LittleTinyBlondie - *Evil laugh.* Yes cliffhanger! :D

Yoshiki: ArktonDartorix - Ayumi Rage didn't activate...I'm safe.

FireCacodemon: notabum - I'm glad you enjoyed the fight, I had fun writing it. A lot of people get upset when there's a cliffhanger but I wanted to use one to continue the same chapter idea for longer.

Yoshiki: pikaace - I'm sure FireCacodemon will make Satoshi's...experience a little more exciting?

FireCacodemon: Caxkj The Negative Twilight - Look forward you shall. :)

Yoshiki: jackcay101 - FireCacodemon just did. Hope you look forward to the next chapter though.

* * *

FireCacodemon: For anyone interested in asking questions, posting ideas for possible chapters or just general chat for Lone Wolf, there's a link on my profile which will send you directly there.


End file.
